


A New Incentive (Ещё одна причина)

by regis_enslig



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is Canonically 24, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, sin - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regis_enslig/pseuds/regis_enslig
Summary: Мистер Грейвз даёт Криденсу ещё одну причину найти ребёнка





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).
  * A translation of [A New Incentive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609962) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



> Безумно люблю свою бету Dalek_Pikachu <3  
> Спасибо за громадную работу, котик!
> 
> Примечание автора: Как отметил один читатель, события разворачиваются во время Сухого закона, и всё же в фике мистер Грейвз потягивает пиво. В связи с этим хочу отметить: в 1923 году правление Нью-Йорка перестало настаивать на строгом соблюдении прогибиционизма, и поэтому федеральный закон многие открыто обходили.

– С тобой ещё не обращались так, как ты того достоин, – произнёс мужчина. Его грубоватый голос перешёл в мягкое мурлыканье, дыхание согревало шею Криденса. Парень не стал сопротивляться пробившей тело дрожи. Глубоко внутри он чувствовал растущий жар, который всегда связывал только со стыдом. 

Позже вечером костяшки пальцев Криденса саднили и болели: он сам наказал себя, пытаясь прогнать грешные мысли. Суставы так опухли, что он не мог сжать руки в кулаки... но и это едва сдерживало его от дальнейшего самоистязания. Он лежал на бугристой неудобной постели, окружённый другими сиротами, словно камнем придавленный гнетущей тьмой, и отчаянно впивался пальцами в пружины кровати, затолкав ладони под матрас. 

Костяшки левой руки ныли, но Криденс лишь усиливал хватку, пока острые углы каркаса не впились в кожу до крови.

___

– Это её рук дело?

– Нет, – Криденс сверлил взглядом собственные истёртые ботинки.

– Кто же тогда?

– Я…

Мистер Грейвз цокнул языком и, взяв Криденса за запястья, поднял их на уровень груди и будто бы с сожалением накрыл его руки своими. Даже простое прикосновение больших ладоней заворожило парня.

– Скоро тебе не нужно будет подчиняться. Никому.

Уже знакомое ужасное тепло пронизало живот.

– Это всё…

– М-м-м?

Криденс поднял подбородок и подавил дрожащий вздох:

– Это всё, что я умею.

Выражение мистера Грейвза изменилось: глаза потемнели, будто свет в переулке – их обычном месте встречи – внезапно померк, губы стали тоньше, а пальцы несильно сжали израненные ладони Криденса. Боль прошлась по кистям, прострелила предплечья, но мистер Грейвз тут же ослабил давление и вновь посмотрел с тёплой добротой и приязнью.

– Ты голоден? – спросил он.

– Д-да, – выдавил Криденс, содрогнувшись. Внутренний жар всё рос и рос, не желая уходить. И да: он _действительно_ был голоден, всегда голоден, а Ма была очень скупа.

– Ты всё ещё растёшь, а я столько на тебя взвалил. Идём, накормлю тебя, это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Согласен?

– Да, согласен, – парень коротко кивнул. 

– Хорошо.

Мистер Грейвз отнял руки от ладоней Криденса, и тот увидел, что ран больше нет.

___

Опрятные официантки в маленьких чепчиках и белых передниках принесли им, казалось, всё, что было в меню. Мистер Грейвз привёл Криденса в обычное заведение из числа тех, мимо которых парень и сам частенько проходил. По мере того, как на столе появлялись пироги и мягкие пышные булочки, он думал, что всё равно хотел бы оказаться в волшебном месте, даже если позже ма учует на нём магию. Несмотря на эгоистичное разочарование, Криденс сглотнул слюну, когда перед ними возникло основное блюдо – толстыми кусками порезанная говяжья вырезка, утопающая в тёмном соусе и украшенная сверху яркими побегами петрушки.

Мистер Грейвз сидел напротив, расслабленно положив руку на спинку соседнего стула, и снисходительно улыбался.

– Давай, парень. Налетай.

Это прозвучало одновременно как приказ и поощрение, и Криденс подчинился. Щедро смазав маслом горячую булочку, он быстро проглотил её, наслаждаясь тающим во рту вкусом, затем положил на тарелку два больших куска мяса, полил их неприлично большим количеством соуса и тут же отрезал себе толстый кусок. Нож с приятным звуком врезался в говядину, и красный сок щедро полился на тарелку.

Мистер Грейвз лениво отхлебнул эля из высокого стакана, расслабленно наблюдая. Низко склонившийся над тарелкой Криденс вдруг осознал, каким прожорливым и изголодавшимся он, должно быть, выглядит, какое ужасное впечатление производит, и с трудом поднял взгляд. Мужчина глядел пристально, прикусив нижнюю губу, будто его тоже испепелял голод.

И всё же его тарелка была пустой.

– Почему вы не едите? – спросил Криденс, с трудом проглотив большой кусок говядины.

Мистер Грейвз покачал головой.

– Потом перекушу. Эта трапеза для тебя – и только.

Криденс кивнул. Почувствовав, как носок ботинка коснулся его икры, погладил и зацепил лодыжку, он всё же отложил вилку и выпрямился, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. По телу прошлась дрожь, будто кто-то пустил по позвоночнику сноп искр, сродни одному из заклинаний мистера Грейвза.

– Не останавливайся, – сказал тот. – Ты только начал входить во вкус.

Его нога вновь коснулась лодыжки и скользнула выше к икре, успокаивая. Криденс склонился над тарелкой и поскорее отправил в рот очередную булочку, надеясь сдержать рвущееся с губ _пожалуйста_ и сам не зная, что хотел бы попросить.

Вместо этого он продолжил есть в тишине, сосредоточившись на процессе. Мистер Грейвз заказал вторую пинту, продолжая смотреть. Его нога, нога мистера Грейвза, теперь почти касалась колена Криденса. Схватив стакан, парень выпил почти всё молоко, едва не давясь – только чтобы оставаться безмолвным. Его ресницы трепетали от напряжения.

Мистер Грейвз прочистил горло.

– Держи, – он протянул парню собственный тканый платок.

Криденс опустил стакан, мимолётно и глупо порадовавшись, что хотя бы не залил молоком стол. Но тут он ощутил, как тонкая струйка стекает по подбородку, и резко наклонился вперёд, – молоко капнуло на край стола.

– Простите, – сказал он. – Простите, я не…

– Чш-ш-ш, тебе не надо стыдиться меня. Никогда.

Мистер Грейвз промокнул его рот платком, придерживая голову Криденса другой ладонью, почти касаясь большим пальцем уголка губ. Парень почувствовал солоноватый вкус его кожи, жёсткую ткань платка… и вдруг остро осознал, что тело реагирует слишком живо и что он почти готов с радостью отдаться во власть греха.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Криденс, и из-за резкого движения палец мистера Грейвза на мгновение оказался у него во рту. Член парня непокорно дёрнулся.

– Заканчивай есть. Ещё немного, и твоя мать будет волноваться. А мы ведь этого не хотим.

– Конечно, – Криденс повернул голову и прижался губами к сухой, тёплой ладони. – Иначе будет плохо.

– Очень плохо, – согласился мистер Грейвз и резко отнял руку.

___

 

Этой ночью Криденс впервые с начала взросления пожалел, что в стенах церкви не найдёшь уединения. 

– Ты больше не должен ранить себя, – сказал ему мистер Грейвз в тот вечер незадолго до расставания. – Иначе я буду недоволен тобой. А я знаю, ты не хочешь меня расстраивать. 

– Нет, _нет_ , сэр, – потупившись, отвечал Криденс. 

Мистер Грейвз приподнял его голову за подбородок. Он уже надел перчатки, и прикосновение получилось очень тёплым и гладко-масляным. Другой рукой мужчина поправил парню воротник.

– Обещай, что больше не будешь так жесток к себе.

– Обещаю.

– Полностью.

– Я буду, – Криденс остановился и облизал губы. – Я не буду жестоким… с собой.

– Что бы ты ни чувствовал, ничего плохого в тебе нет.

– Ничего плохого во мне нет, – повторил Криденс. Эти слова слетали с губ непривычно и странно.

– Хороший мальчик, – сказал мистер Грейвз. Он придвинулся очень близко, и Криденс возблагодарил бога за полумрак и безлюдность квартала. Улица пустовала, а они к тому же спрятались в проулке у бокового входа в церковь, в её угрожающей тени. – Очень хороший, очень необыкновенный… молодой человек, – поправился мистер Грейвз, почти касаясь губами щеки парня. – Чрезвычайно необыкновенный.

Почти неуловимым движением он повернул Криденса к себе за подбородок и накрыл его рот своим, провёл потрескавшимися влажными губами по нижней губе. Какое-то нечестивое чувство, спавшее внутри парня, развернулось и разгорелось вовсю. Его пальцы дрожали, он весь дрожал с той самой секунды, как мистер Грейвз поцеловал его. Он хотел… он хотел, чтобы… хотел такого…

Но мистер Грейвз отступил и в ту же секунду исчез – аппарировал, так он это называл. 

Вспоминая этот поцелуй, Криденс еле сдержался, чтобы не заметаться по кровати – так хотелось вонзить ногти в ладони, сделать хоть что-то, что помогло бы усмирить предательские желания. Он вдохнул носом и выдохнул через рот, успокаиваясь. Он будет молиться. 

Криденс натянул шерстяные носки и неслышно вышел из комнаты, не надевая ботинки – чтобы ступать как можно тише. Церковь тонула в непроглядной темноте, но парень легко спустился в главный зал и спрятался в одной из небольших ниш возле алтаря, у которого ма часто поучала детишек. Холод деревянного пола ощущался даже сквозь носки. Парень с силой опустился на колени, будто намереваясь вытряхнуть, выбить грязь и тьму из себя.

Это было не просто _желание_. Было ещё что-то, нечто большее, пожиравшее Криденса изнутри. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым и переполненным одновременно, внутренности скручивало в узел, сердце грозило пробить грудную клетку, будто желая вырваться и подношением вернуться к мистеру Грейвзу.

– Нежнее, – с презрением к самому себе шепнул парень в темноту. При воспоминании о мистере Грейвзе член дёрнулся. – Пожалуйста. Господи, _пожалуйста_ , забери это. Я знаю, я недостоин твоей любви и не заслуживаю спасения.. Но я… – он всхлипнул, осекаясь.

Криденс заплакал. Он плакал, мёрз в тонкой пижаме на безумно холодном полу, но член у него всё ещё стоял. Вдруг, поддаваясь порыву, парень прикрыл глаза.

– Прости меня, – смирившись, произнёс он и упал назад, на спину, захлёбываясь собственной беспомощностью и засовывая ладонь в штаны.

___

Увидев мистера Грейвза в следующий раз, Криденс не мог поднять на него глаз. К своему стыду, ему пришлось слизать собственную сперму с ладони – из опасения, что узнает ма, сёстры, что хоть кто-то может узнать, как он вытер руку о штаны или ещё хуже, об пол в церкви. Когда мистер Грейвз спросил его о задании – ищет ли он ребёнка, старается ли изо всех сил – парень с ужасающей ясностью вспомнил этот густой, вязкий, странно-солёный вкус на языке.

– Я… отвлёкся, – выдавил Криденс. – Я слабый. _Неумелый_.

Мистер Грейвз нахмурился.

– Тогда мы должны избавиться от того, что тебя отвлекает.

– Я не… так не получится. Я псих. Урод.

Мистер Грейвз притянул его к себе и обнял. Криденс почувствовал аромат жжёного дерева, изысканного одеколона – одним словом, нечто _восхитительное_ , – нос защекотали короткие стриженые волоски у основания шеи. Мужчина держал так крепко, что Криденс с ужасом и благодарностью позволил себе расслабиться. 

– Чш-ш-ш, чш-ш-ш, успокойся, деточка. Что я тебе говорил?

– Ничего плохого во мне нет.

– Скажи, как тебе помочь.

– Мы можем пойти в другое место?

Мистер Грейвз отстранился и сжал его плечи.

– Конечно. Давай руку.

Криденс схватился за протянутую ладонь, и тут же тьма сдавила его со всех сторон. Не в силах сделать вдох, он повис на мистере Грейвзе. Глаза будто хотели вылезти из орбит... И вдруг всё кончилось. Они стояли в номере отеля. Криденс с трудом разжал пальцы, отпуская пальто.

Мистер Грейвз отряхнул одежду от невидимых пылинок и молча призвал кофейный сервиз прямо из воздуха, не произнеся ни слова. Криденс не сразу опомнился, какое-то время простояв с открытым от удивления ртом.

– Садись, – велел мистер Грейвз и принялся разливать дымящийся чёрный кофе.

Криденс сел, взял предложенную чашку и сделал глоток. Кофеин бодро разливался по венам; ма запрещала пить кофе, и вкус непривычно горячил нервы.

Мистер Грейвз капнул в свой напиток янтарной жидкости, налил молока, и всё это само собой завертелось в чашке, перемешиваясь.

– Молока?

Криденс покачал головой. Мистер Грейвз положил руку на его колено – ладонь накрыла коленную чашечку целиком.

– Прости, – произнёс он. – Из-за меня ты сбился с пути. – Он передвинул руку чуть выше. – Я не был достаточно честен с тобой, и это отразилось на твоей… – Криденсу показалось, что он хочет сказать « _полезности_ », но Гревйз твёрдо закончил: – Продуктивности.

– Я должен извиниться, – сказал парень. – Вы были так добры ко мне. Я даже не знаю, как вас благодарить…

Мужчина отставил свой кофе и забрал у Криденса чашку, которую тот прижимал к груди. Рука мистера Грейвза так и лежала на бедре парня, обжигая даже через ткань штанов, и Криденс пожалел, что не может скрестить ноги или хоть как-то скрыть ответ собственного тела на близость. Большим пальцем другой руки мистер Грейвз коснулся рта парня, чуть надавил, упираясь в зубы, и Криденсу ничего не оставалось, как приоткрыть рот.

– Ты боишься, хотя я тысячу раз говорил, что не надо, – он коснулся дёсен за рядом зубов и легонько потянул за нижнюю челюсть. – Я хочу сделать кое-что. Позволишь?

Криденс кивнул.

Мистер Грейвз убрал палец и заменил его ртом. В этот раз поцелуй был глубоким, проникающим – язык грубо вторгался в рот Криденса, острые зубы безжалостно терзали губы. Криденс не сразу осознал, что цепляется за широкие плечи мужчины, сжимая пальцы так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, и целует в ответ – сначала неуверенно, но затем с тем же яростным напором. Внутри разомкнулась тёмная бездна, жадная и жаждущая. Мистер Грейвз снял одну руку Криденса с плеча и направил вниз, прижимая ладонь парня к своему паху, заставил обхватить член через ткань, сжать крепче и несдержанно прорычал в поцелуй.

– У тебя, – сказал он, покусывая губы Криденса, – восхитительный рот. Такой, – он лизнул укусы, – мягкий. Нетронутый.

– С-спасибо.

– Поработай рукой. Ты знаешь, как. – Взмахом руки он расстегнул пуговицы на ширинке, отодвинул ткань, и пальцы Криденса дотронулись до горячего и гладкого члена. Мистер Грейвз подался бёдрами вперёд, застонав, и Криденс с изумлением коснулся влажной головки пальцем.

Он вновь потянулся к губам мистера Грейвза, чтобы отвлечься от того, как мужчина толкался ему в ладонь, и прикрыл глаза, со всем старанием начиная подводить того к краю. С каждым движением захват вокруг члена становился всё увереннее. Криденс чувствовал себя до странного _всемогущим_ , способным одним поворотом запястья заставить мистера Грейвза рычать и стонать.

– Так… так хорошо, сэр? – нервно спросил он. Голос звучал словно издалека, сам Криденс уже был на удивление близок к оргазму, и осознавал это только потому, что недавно сам доставлял себе удовольствие. 

Вместо ответа мистер Грейвз положил ладонь на его пах, потирая и поглаживая на грани боли.

– Ты достоин этого, – произнёс он парню на ухо, царапнул шею зубами и впился сильным укусом в шею над самым воротником – и в тот же самый момент Криденс понял, что пропал, потерян, и без мистера Грейвза ему не найти дорогу назад. Мистер Грейвз направлял его. Пальцы Криденса слишком сильно сжались вокруг члена мужчины, но мистер Грейвз вновь одобрительно зарычал ему в шею, вздрогнул и испачкал ладонь парня горячими струями спермы.

Не успел Криденс отстраниться, как мистер Грейвз соскользнул с кровати на колени и, расстегнув его ремень и штаны так быстро, будто их вообще не было, без промедлений вобрал в рот напряжённый, истекающий смазкой член.

– Ох… ох, _блядь_ , – выдавил Криденс, перепуганный от потери контроля и ругательства, сорвавшегося с губ. И совсем скоро он уже выплёскивался в рот своего спасителя, вытянувшись в струну, замерев и приоткрыв рот в беззвучном крике.

___

Мистер Грейвз отправил его домой после ещё одной чашки кофе, сладкой похвалы, обещания большего, если Криденс удвоит усилия в поиске ребёнка, и прощального поцелуя, в котором парень почувствовал знакомый вкус собственного семени.

– Найди его, – прошептал мистер Грейвз, прикусывая его губу и обеими руками сжимая ягодицы.

Криденс вновь почувствовал нарастающее возбуждение, несмотря на негу и расслабленность. 

– Найди ребёнка, – с нажимом повторил мужчина, сжал пальцы, с силой притягивая к себе, – и я возьму тебя.

«Найду», – подумал Криденс. Он чувствовал яркую, пылающую решимость и уверенность. Он найдёт ребёнка, и тогда мистер Грейвз наградит его.


End file.
